Healing Wounds
by kmfc17
Summary: A terrible tragedy changes Booth and Bones lives forever. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea came to me after watching a very sad movie so I decided to start writing and see what happens. Please read, enjoy and let me know your thoughts.**_

_**P.S.- I don't own any of the characters.**_

* * *

Bones found herself running to him. She didn't really remember the drive here, all she had in her mind was being with him. She was home when Angela called her and only grabbed her keys and left, she needed to be with him.

As she entered the hospital she was almost out of breath. Booth, she asked for at the front desk. They asked if she was family, she nodded and they sent her to the fourth floor.

She hurried into the elevators and on to the fourth floor. As soon as she got off the elevator she saw Angela, Hodgins and Cam. Angela saw her first and went to her.

"Oh sweetie. I am so sorry to have called you like that but you needed to know."

"It's alright Angela. You are right I needed to know." Even she was amazed at how calmed she sounded when she was really a nervous wreck inside. "How is he?"

"We don't know. They took him into surgery some time ago."

"Did the doctors say anything?"

"No."

The lack of information made her desperate. "Did someone call Rebecca?"

"She knows."

She nodded and looked beyond her three friends to the solitary man standing by the double doors. She thanked Angela for the information and slowly walked towards him.

Even as she approached he didn't seem to be aware of her presence until she touched his arm. He then turned to look at her, and in that moment her strength left her.

They melted into each other's arm. One grabbing strength from the other. She felt the tears spilling from her eyes and couldn't find the will to stop them.

"I am so scared." She heard him say through clenched teeth, and it made her realized how serious this was for him to be admitting he was scared.

It took me a moment to be able to answer. "It'll be okay. You'll see, everything will be fine."

In that moment the double doors opened and a man who she assumed was the doctor approached him.

"Doctor?" His voice sounded weir, she thought.

"He came in with grave internal injuries and even though we did everything we could his heart stopped two times during the surgery. The first time we were able to resuscitate him but the second time it happened we weren't able to bring him back."

"What are you saying?"

"I am sorry Mr. Booth but your son is dead."

His reaction was fast, too fast. He turned around hit the wall with his fist and then slid down to the floor with his hands covering his face. She was surprised for a second. But as soon as she realized what had just happened she also slid down to the floor in front of him, burying her head under his chin.

She felt her tears sliding down her face and as the seconds passed her thoughts were only of one thing. How would she tell him they were going to have a child when he had just lost his?

* * *

_**Did you like it? Do you want me to make it into a multi chapter story or is it better to just leave it there? Please take a moment to review and let me know your thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so here I am again. Deep down I was hoping people would ask me to continue this fic, so I am. I hope you like it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**_

* * *

It seemed like an eternity but it must have been just a few minutes when they were brought out of their silent grieving by the shaking voice of Rebecca.

"Seely what happened? Where is he?"

Booth immediately got up and I with him. But as he moved towards Rebecca she stayed back. She knew that even though she felt deeply the hurt of loosing Parker it wasn't the same pain Booth and Rebecca felt.

"Rebecca maybe we should sit down."

"No Seely I don't want to sit down. I want to know what happened to my son."

"Rebecca there was a car accident."

"An accident? How? He was in school."

"He ran out to the street to get his ball during recess and apparently the car didn't stop on time."

"Well how bad was it? I want to see him."

There was a silence among all the present. All she had eyes for was Booth. She could only imagine how difficult this was for him.

"For god sakes Seeley tell me how's Parker?"

Booth still didn't answer so I did. "He didn't make it Rebecca."

It seemed just after hearing my voice Rebecca realized I was there. "What do you mean Dr. Brennan?"

I was about to explain when Booth moved closer to Rebecca, and led her to the chairs where they both sat down. "The doctor came out a little while ago. He said Parker.." she heard the hesitation in his voice as it seemed he was getting the courage to give her the news. "He said Parker came in with several internal injuries from the accident and even though they tried they couldn't save him."

"Are you telling me he's dead?"

He only nodded and it took her but a second to start crying hysterically. Booth tried to calm her down but she was simply devastated.

That image of Rebecca and Booth heartbroken faces hasn't left my mind these pasts' days. The funeral took place this morning. It was a beautiful ceremony but I wished it never happened. We are back in the apartment now and I'm worried because Booth has barely spoken.

"I am going to order some Chinese food; you haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning."

"I am not hungry."

"I am still going to order it. You have to eat." So I got up, called the order in and went back to sitting in the sofa with him. He had a blank expression. His eyes were opened but he wasn't really looking at anything. "Booth can you talk to me? You've barely said two words since the hospital." I waited to see if he would answer but he didn't. "I know I am not the best at these emotional talks, and that's fine, but maybe speaking with Sweets or Angela, someone."

"I don't want to talk." And with that he got up and went inside the bedroom.

I sat for a moment, unmoved and yet feeling the emptiness besides me cause by his absence. I know he is suffering and I know I need to give him time but he is the first one who has always encourage me to share what I'm feeling. So I get up and follow him. I hear water running, he must be taking a shower. So I sat by the bed waiting for him to get out.

When he does his expression is still the same but I wasn't about to let him ignore me. "You know what I don't care that you don't want to talk. You'll have to tell me something. Cry, scream, and throw things. I don't know do something other than looking stoic and ignoring everyone around you."

He didn't answer right away, so I went to him, I hugged him, and it took him a moment but he hugged me back. "I'm here for you. Let me help you."

"I don't know how to do this Bones. I don't know how to keep living with this pain. It's like someone broke my heart in many pieces."

"I know Booth. I am sorry. I am so sorry. This shouldn't be happening to you. Parker was such a good boy. So much like you."

"I just want to go to sleep, then wake up and all of this just be a nightmare. I keep expecting to wake up and find my son smiling at me."

Silent tears were falling down her face. She hated seeing him like this. "It's okay to cry. It's okay to be sad. I'm here, always."

He hugged her tighter. "Don't let go Bones. Don't let go."

And she didn't. They ate together that evening and then went to sleep early. She was a woman of science and reasoning, but ever since Booth entered her life she had slowly become a person of hope, and she was really hoping they would be able to work through this.

The next morning arrived soon enough and found them both going back to work. She and Booth had discussed this the night before.

"_Don't you think going back to work tomorrow is a rushed decision? Maybe taking some more days off would be good."_

"_If I just stay home I'll go crazy. I need to be doing something useful Bones. I need something to keep me busy."_

"_I understand, sometimes I get so lost in work that everything else leaves my mind."_

"_That's what I'm aiming for."_

And now they were each on their separate ways to work. However as soon as she arrived at the Jeffersonian she wished she was back at home. Every single person she crossed paths with gave her their condolences and all she did nod and keep walking. By the time she got to her office she was ready to lock herself and let the day fly away.

"Hey sweetie."

Angela entered the office closing the door behind her and Brenan immediately felt better. Her friend had this ability to make things more peaceful just with her presence. "Hey Ange."

"I thought you would be taking some days of to be with Booth."

"He's back at work too so there was no reason to stay home."

"How's he doing?"

"Bad. He won't talk a lot, but I can see he's a different man than he was last week."

"Well, it's understandable, losing a child must be really hard. Booth loved that little boy. I still can't believe this really happened."

"Me either."

"How about you? How are you dealing with all this?"

"I am trying to be strong for him."

"Did you tell him yet?"

Angela was the only person other than her doctor who knew she was pregnant. When she started suspecting it she had confided in Angela and she had been with her to the doctor's office to do the exam.

"No. How can I?"

"Sweetie you have to tell him."

"Angela he just lost his son. I can't just blurt out that I'm pregnant."

"So you're not going to tell him? Is not something you can hide long."

"Of course I'll tell him, but not right now."

"When? Is not like he's going to forget his son is dead next week."

"I know that. I just need time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to find out if he'll want this child."

* * *

_**So what did you think? Please take a moment to review. I'll try to update fast, but remember the more reviews the happier I'll be. Thanks for reading**_


End file.
